five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fake
'The Fake', more commonly known as Maxwell Fake, is a character created by Aldrasos. He owns a popular casino which uses animatronics as employees, which he bought at auctions. He is an avid collector of animatronics, as he is fascinated by them. He doesn't even mind stealing them if he wants them. Appearance Maxwell sports a dark blue waistcoat, a long-sleeved white shirt and dark blue trousers with black shoes. He usually is seen wearing thin white gloves and an overly-large top-hat with either a blue or red ribbon tied around it. When he is working in the casino he donns a white half-mask on the right side of his face, with a jagged red smile and black eyes crying what appears to be blood. When he is working at the kid-friendly area where gambling parents leave their kids to play with animatronics he swaps the mask for a similar one, this time on the left side of his face and with blue rather than red, and with the mouth curved down in a frown. His manner and mood does seems to change slightly depending on which he is wearing. He also often carries around a dark grey cane with a large red ruby on the hilt. Maxwell's physical appearance is thin, sharp and tall. He has brilliant gold eyes and hair, which spikes backwards. He gives the impression of an intelligent individual, but is knows to act excitedly when he finds something which interests him. Sometimes he likes to dress up in modified animatronic costumes, his favourite of which is the Golden Freddy. Personality Maxwell is a kind guy - willing to help people if he is able, and rarely asks for anything in return. His success and wealth has made him happy and spirited, but does not let this make him arrogant or selfish. He seems trustworthy and dependable, a worthy ally and a good friend. He does, however, have a slightly darker side, which is almost childish and reckless in which he doesn't consider the situation before he acts, making him unpredictible and sometimes unreasonable and difficult. While he is often considered odd and bizarre, and has a nack for doing not-strictly-legal activities, he is not evil at heart, nor a bad person in soul. Background Maxwell started out as an avid fan of magic and the supernatural, taking a liking to tricking people and confusing them. When he was a young adult he became a traveling magician, performing tricks and acts for entertaining his audience. While he was charismatic and reasonably skilled at what he did, he was nothing special and never made a name for himself. He got married in his mid-twenties, and had a son shortly after. He took him to many places in the hopes of making his son a better man than himself, as all fathers should aim to accomplish. One day he took his son to Fredbear's Family diner, where both of them became fascinated with the animatronics there. Some years later, Maxwell got involved in a crime at the diner and was arrested for murdering a child, but was later released when it was discovered he was innocent of doing anything there. This was not strictly true, however, as he had broken into the restaurant and had begun stealing parts the advanced technology there. With the help of a certain red-haired engineer, Maxwell got the animatronics working. He also hired a guy to make new suits for the endoskeletons, which ended up being remarkably similar to those at Fredbear's. Maxwell then opened up his own casino, using the animatronics as deck-dealers and employees there, which became a massive success. He even expanded into letting parents drop off their children to play with the animatronics while the parents gambled. The restaurant tried to sue Maxwell for his obvious theft, but they got shut down soon after due to falling reputation. After a re-branding, the restaurant was no longer able to sue Maxwell, ending in his legal victory over the case. The result was Maxwell becoming very rich and successful. He began collecting animatronics from the various Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's as a hobby, making him a great threat to the animatronics there which had grown attached to the pizzerias they worked in. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters